These days, a function equivalent to that of a rearview mirror of a vehicle is achieved with a monitoring system formed with an imaging device and a display device. By a visual recognition method using a rearview mirror, the driver moves the position of his/her head or eyes (this position will be hereinafter referred to simply as the “head position”) so that the range the driver can visually recognize (this range will be hereinafter referred to as the “visual recognition range”) can be moved. In a monitoring system that causes a display device to simply display an image captured by an imaging device, however, the visual recognition range is fixed, and the driver cannot move the visual recognition range by moving the head position. To counter this, Patent Document 1 discloses detection of a change in the head position of the driver, cutting out of an image from a peripheral area image in accordance with the change in the head position, and display of the cutout image on a display device. According to Patent Document 1, the visual recognition range can be moved in accordance with changes in the head position.